Master Anura
Master Anura is the first boss encountered in Ōkamiden. Chibiterasu faces the giant toad with Kuni by his side. Master Anura is a massive Red Toad, and thus shares many of the same physical characteristics. He has a large head with six horns, an eyepatch over one eye, and a long flailing tongue. His frill is large, wider than his body, and decorated with an elaborate pattern of black lines. Master Anura has four short limbs, the front pair of which function as arms, and a grossly obese stomach. His navel is prominent and extends outwardly, which sometimes leads it to be bitten by Bone Clams. Story Master Anura is the demon responsible for weakening the Guardian Sapling in Hana Valley due to his gorging himself on the tree's fruit. He makes his home in a cave near the tree, and at some point comes into possession of the mirror belonging to the mysterious girl in Kamiki Village. With the tree weakened, his minion demons take up residence in the valley. On their quest to retrieve the girl's mirror, Chibiterasu and Kuni battle Master Anura, beating the Guardian Sapling's fruit from his stomach. With all three pieces of fruit returned to the tree, the demon collapses in defeat. Near the end of the game, he is revealed to have been one of the five parts of Akuro, and is summoned back by him. Chibiterasu must face him a second time at the end of the first room of the Dark Realm, this time with Manpuku as partner. Bestiary entry "Master Anura is the most cowardly of demon toads, and the most power hungry. The avaricious longing for power is what triggered the grotesque change to make him the fat overlord of all toads he is today. He fancies himself a singer, and can summon his minions with song. The large frill around his neck allows him to project his dirges." Strategy After Kuni flees, the battle begins. Master Anura's upper torso sticks out of a pool in the arena. His main attacks in the early stage are to body slam if Chibiterasu gets too close, thrust out his tongue and 'impale' Chibiterasu, or to inhale. The first two can be avoided by dodging, whereas to avoid being sucked in, Chibiterasu must run against the current of the breath. Before Anura uses body slam, he roars. If Power Slash was used on his mouth he will take damage and his take will be stopped. Aside from this, dealing damage is limited to the Reflector, until a cutscene occurs in which Master Anura flies upwards out of the water. Power Slash must then be used on his navel to make Master Anura regurgitate one of the fruits. Kuni reappears on the other side of the pool, and the player then must control Kuni as he pushes the fruit to the circled area. Chibiterasu can attack Master Anura more freely for a time whilst his attention is directed at Kuni in an attempt to make Kuni falter. He attacks Kuni with his tongue, but the attack can be stopped by using Power Slash on his tongue. All attacks at Kuni must be stopped so he can move the fruit without dying. After Kuni has moved to the designated spot, Master Anura will return his attention back to Chibiterasu, and the battle can continue. The only difference in the consecutive stages is that Master Anura will create spawn points, which he uses to summon Red Toads (whom he refers to as his children) by singing. Chibiterasu can attack them as they appear, but it is more effective to attack Anura while he is singing. Kuni will need to be moved to different locations by the player as Master Anura regurgitates more. After using the same strategy and getting the second fruit, Master Anura will have a Bone Clam clamped onto his navel which must be Bloomed in order for Chibiterasu to be able to Power Slash his navel again. Gallery Anura concept2.jpg|Concept art of Master Anura. Trivia *Anura is the order of amphibians which frogs and toads belong to. Category:Bosses